El licaón
by HarU06
Summary: Un mundo donde las especies viven por separados,que pasara cuando un licaón de ojos ámbar se entrometa en tierras desconocidas ,donde tendrá la difícil tarea de acostumbrarse en ellas o solo se culpará por haber metido la pata en estas.Después de todo,nos es fácil cuando todos creen que eres diferente a los demás.Pareja Ritsu/Mio,pero principalmente ritsu .Soy malo en resumen.


Hola a todos!, bueno como verán soy nuevo en esto así que vengo con una historia que realmente no es mía en realidad (tal vez una parte diminuta lo es,creo).Pues verán esta historia se ha hecho basado en una de las ideas sacadas de **Kida Luna **en otro anime , uno de mis favoritos autores ,por supuesto.

Así que, esta historia podría decirse que tiene un 95% de la autora, y el otro 5% mio , porque hay partes que tuve que cambiar(bueno fueron varias) ,algunos rellenar ,sin embargo,la idea esta hay en la historia, yo la mayor parte lo he acomodado para que se reflejara los personajes de K-ON ,principalmente ritsu. Ahora, hablemos sobre esta historia ,pues la verdad aquí las cosas son muy diferentes,los personajes principales en realidad es normal , también para aumentar el drama,un poco de comedia ,acción ,amistades bla,bla,bla habrá personajes nuevos por supuesto xD ,por ultimo lo que si quisiera resaltar es que aquí , los personajes tanto principales,secundario y todos los demás que salgan tienen una doble personalidad. Se convierten en animal y en humano (es la magia owo)

En fin, ahora si comencemos.

PD :No me pertenece K-ON .La idea de esta historia pertenece a **Kida Luna**

* * *

_En la vasta y campestre extensión que formaba parte de la tierra de Aokigahara, un lugar gigantesco y con gran variedad de vegetación y especies, se hallaban dos escuelas muy particulares._

_Allí existían dos altas colinas. En una de ellas, estaba situada el Colegio Colmillo Brillante; en la otra elevación, a miles de kilómetros y justo al frente, siendo a duras penas divisada desde lo lejos, se encontraba el Colegio Casco Resistente._

-"¡Yui! ¡Arroja esa pelota hacia acá, yo puedo atraparla!"

-"¡Allá va,Jun-chan!" –gritó, dando un golpe a la pelota con su cabeza castaña, enviando la pelota a volar por el aire.

_Las dos escuelas estaban estrictamente separadas la una de la otra, así como ninguno de los alumnos que asistían a ellas, podían mezclarse entre sí._

_O todo acabaría siendo un terrible desastre._

-"¡Yui! –rugió fuertemente, sacando un poco de aire por su nariz mientras arrastraba su pata en el suelo, claramente enojada- ¡Dije que la lanzaras, no que la mandaras muy lejos!"

-"¡¿Eh? –una mueca de sorpresa cruzó su castaño rostro- ¡Pe-pero!"

-"Yo no pienso ir a buscarla" –gruñó de nuevo, deteniendo el movimiento de su pata y moviendo su cola castaña de un lado a otro.

_En un mundo donde todos eran familiares, pero sin la necesidad de depender de algún mago o hechicero que se proclamase su dueño, la educación era algo básico para la supervivencia._

-"¡Jun! –gritó una voz mientras las patas delanteras aplastaban suavemente el pasto bajo ellas- No seas tan dura con Yui, sólo estamos jugando –dijo, colocándose en medio a pesar de que estaban lejos la una de la otra-, no es su culpa que seas una especie de puma enana."

-"¡Repite eso una vez más leona pinki y te dejo como estampilla!"

-"Esto… ¿Jun-chan,Yumi-chan?"

-"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!" –exclamó desafiante la felina.

_El Colegio Casco Resistente estaba diseñado especialmente para todas aquellas especies herbívoras, amantes de las plantas o frutas, sin tocar nunca, jamás un pedazo de carne._

-"Vale, vale, todo mundo calmado –una joven de cabellos castaños (igual a Yui) y facciones amables apareció-. Jun-chan, deja ya de pelear."

-"¡Ui! –gruño, sintiendo como una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza canela- Como sea, todo es culpa de Yui…"

-"Jejejeje –rió nerviosa-, es bueno saber que _viniste a ayudarme,_¿eh? –avanzó hacia la dirección donde la pelota había volado y se volteó antes de salir corriendo- ¡Iré a buscarla, ya vuelvo!"

-"No te alejes mucho, onee-chan" –respondió su hermana menor Ui, viéndola alejarse entre las colinas.

_Mientras el Colegio Colmillo Brillante, era el lugar donde los carnívoros asistían para recibir sus lecciones de caza, rastreo y todo tipo de estrategias para encasillar a sus presas. Cualquier especie que comiera carne de otros animales, se hallaba ahí._

_Aunque se encontraban relativamente cerca, ambas escuelas eran dos mundos diferentes.__A nadie de la otra división le era permitido traspasar los límites de la otra rectoría, no sólo por ser considerado una falta respeto._

_Sino por seguridad propia._

_Las largas vayas, redes o cercas que circundaban y separaban el hermoso y amplio Aokigahara , marcaban hasta dónde empezaba el territorio de unos y dónde terminaba el de otros._

-"La vi pasar por aquí, ¿dónde estará?"

Yui Hirasawa asistía al Colegio Colmillo Brillante, su segunda apariencia era la de un lobo joven con el pelaje castaño, las patas del mismo color pero un poco más oscuro, y la punta de su cola también.

Sus ojos marrones grandes y expresivos.

Llegando hacia una bajada algo escarpada decidió cambiar a su forma humana, transformándose en una joven que fácilmente cabía entre los 15 o 16 años. De cabello castaño llegándole casi por los hombros y vestida en un uniforme color azul marino.

Más cómoda de poder moverse con mayor seguridad, bajó lentamente por la pendiente terrosa llena de ramas y rocas. Como loba que era, descender por ese tipo de rutas se le hacía muy difícil debido a la práctica y habilidad que se adquiría.

Una vez abajo, limpió su falda cuidadosamente del polvo y comenzó a adentrarse más en el inmenso bosque que rodeaba todo el lugar.

Continuando la búsqueda, empieza a ver un entramado paisaje, extrañándose a cada segundo que pasaba al no reconocer el sitio que pisaba. No era la primera vez que hacía esto, sabía muy bien que la última vez que toco tierra recta fue casi por el territorio de la escuela Casco Resistente.

Y que sea Yui una cabeza hueca a veces, no significaba que no sabía, que pasar el límite hacia el territorio enemigo u otro, sería una muerte segura para ella.

-"¡Un río!" –los ojos de Yui de repente se iluminaron, no pudiendo evitar el hábito de relamerse los labios ante el pensamiento de tomar un poco de agua.

La castaña enseguida adoptó su forma lupina, corriendo hacia el río y chapoteando ruidosamente al entrar a la orilla de éste. Tomó una cantidad de agua hasta que se dedicó a contemplar el agua correr entre sus patas y devolverle su reflejo, aunado al destello dorado del sol, con los pececillos de colores pasar por aquí y por allá.

De repente, un leve gimoteo captó su atención.

Apoyo las patas delanteras sobre una roca mediana que estaba situada en el río, avivando los holgados oídos solamente para escuchar un segundo chillido.

Los ruidos provenían detrás de unos arbustos cerca de la orilla del rió del otro extremo.

Debatiéndose un rato, finalmente lentamente empezó a caminar hacia adelante, hasta que….

_**¡Wraf!**_

El gruñido que salió de súbito lugar hizo que esta vez Yui elevara sus orejas hacia arriba mientras su cuerpo se quedaba quieto y los ojos los mantenía cerrados de golpe

Paso unos segundos, hasta que los ojos marrones volvieron abrirse contemplando con curiosidad la imagen de un indefenso conejo fuera de los arbustos, temblequeando hasta los huesos.

Yui sintió un poco de alivio-quizás, disminuido en gran medida por el hecho que no fuera un carnívoro-, acompañado por un sentimiento de diversión.

Pronto, una oleada de alegría embargó su interior, haciéndole casi imposible saltar hacia el conejo, con la cabeza y las patas delanteras rectas al frente.

El pequeño roedor, al percatarse la presencia del lobo castaño, no tuvo más escapatoria, con las últimas intenciones el conejo derrotado solo inclinó a taparse sus ojos, de no solo poder escapar de este lobo ahora, si no del otro también que le seguía por detrás.

-"¡Gracias por la comida! – gritó Yui divertida tan pronto sus agarras se aproximaban"

-"¡Te tengo! –aulló con euforia otro carnívoro, disparado fuera de los arbustos"

Las mandíbulas se detuvieron en el aire, las criaturas se contemplaron la silueta del otro antes de chocar fuertemente sus cabezas.

_**¡CRACK!**_

De un segundo a otro, hay se encontraban tirados a un costado con las cabezas chocadas junto con las patas delanteras cruzadas con la de la otra. El roedor todavía congelado en su lugar, solo le bastó escuchar un solo silbido de dolor para que el indefenso animalito saliese huyendo a toda carrera.

La criatura en levantarse y reaccionar primero vio al frente, asustada ante la imagen de su desayuno atravesando el río y escapando otra vez.

-"Rayos.. "

-"Hay….. mi cabeza que paso"

El gruñido y los colmillos filosos, así como la bestia que ahora cambiada de una agazapada a una recta, encarándole totalmente, infundió cierto temor en la lupina que aun intentaba recordar lo sucedido.

-"¡¿Tú, estás loca? –chilló horrorizada-. ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó atrapar a esa bola de pelos inquieta?"

Yui miraba delante suyo, la figura de un cuadrúpedo cuyas manchas irregulares blancas y un castaño claro bañaban su cuerpo, se acercaba peligrosamente.

Sin embargo, no se dejaría intimidar, así que hizo la misma pose que su adversario.

El cuadrúpedo parpadeó, sumamente extrañado.

-"¡No t-te tengo miedo!" –aulló insegura.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus colmillos, provocando que Yui apenas pudiese contener su posición.

-"¿Qué clase de lobo eres? –Yui le miró sin entender-. Voy a ponértelo fácil, porque para ser muy joven eres demasiado idiota. Si no me tuvieras miedo –dio un paso, haciendo a la otra retroceder-, y si fueras un poco más lista –chasqueó la lengua-, sabrías que tu cola está casi oculta bajo tus patas traseras."

Yui infló las mejillas, enojada aun con un poco de miedo. Y gruñó, molesta por la mirada de burla que estaba recibiendo.

-"¡No es cierto…!"

-"¡Yo puedo hacerte pedazos ahorita! –aulló entre risas-. ¡Pero anda, que eso no sería divertido! Ya, en serio, hasta un perro salvaje sabe que estas cosas no se hacen, sobre todo cuando estas apunto de una batalla" –volvió a reír, tocando rápidamente con una de sus patas las orejas puntiagudas del lobo.

-"¡Oye!" – respondió molesta para después sacudir la cabeza y quitarse aquellas garras negras de encima.

-"Te voy a decir algo –le guiñó el ojo, sentándose en el suelo-, como me caíste tan bien, te voy a perdonar que me hayas arrebatado mi desayuno –sus orejas marrones casi oscuras se doblaron hacia atrás mientras su cara se contorsionaba en pena-; claro que ahora moriré de hambre…"

Yui retrocedió unos cuatro pasos, recelosa y desconfiada del cambio de actitud por parte del carnívoro. Ante aquello, los ojos color ámbar, viraron a verla con una chispa de alegría.

-"Caray, ¿qué tiene una que hacer para que le crean? –rió entre dientes, poniéndose de pie y acercándose hacia la otra-. ¡Lobita, no me veas así, sino tengo cara de león!"

Yui quiso replicar algo, pero en su lugar, un balido de espanto salió de su garganta al sentirse ser derribada de espaldas contra el suelo. Las patas cafés casi oscuras, cuyas puntas terminaban en blanco, la rodearon a los lados.

Y una sonrisa juguetona le saludó desde arriba, así como la cola punteada en blanco no dejaba de bailar.

-"¡De donde yo vengo, así es como damos la bienvenida!

-"¿Qu…?"

Las palabras del lobo se vieron cortadas cuando una lluvia de lengüeteadas cayó sobre su rostro. En cosa de segundos, los balidos semitemerosos fueron reemplazos por risas al tiempo que las patas trataban de quitarse a la otra criatura de encima.

Finalmente se vio libre, por lo que sentándose, contempló al carnívoro tomar asiento también sobre sus cuartos traseros.

Los ojos ámbar le vieron con simpatía mientras la cabeza era ladeada, con las orejas revoloteando de repente.

-"Mi nombre es Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka , soy un perro salvaje –sonrió ampliamente mientras hinchaba el pecho-. Y es un gusto conocerte… ¿um? ¿Tu nombre es…?"

-"Y-Yui … -balbuceó todavía perpleja-… Yui Hirasawa."

-"¡Yui! –aulló emocionada-. ¡Bueno, espero que seamos buenas amigas!"

El lobo recorrió con su mirada la faz pintada en café claro, al igual que la garganta y el estómago; las enormes orejas infladas y el cuerpo completamente moteado por aquí y por allá, dándole un aspecto sumamente gracioso.

Y hasta adorable.

Si no fuera por los brillantes colmillos, claro .Aunque eso era lo de menos, era un carnívoro después de todo.

Ritsu de súbito se puso en pie, colocándose en forma juguetona con las caderas elevadas al aire y las patas blancas estiradas hacia el frente. Yui, captando la indirecta, imitó la pose del juego.

Contagiada por la peculiar energía que el licaón demostraba.

El lobo dejó salir un aullido mientras la depredadora lanzó un animoso bramido.

-"Hey!, no estuvo nada mal–rió otra vez, deleitándose con la cara de la loba-. En fin, ¿qué hace un lobo por aquí, por cierto? No es algo que veas todos los días…"

-"jeje, pues yo…-se quedó callada por un momento-…..ya me olvide o.o"

-"Wow,wow,wow ¿en serio?...vaya tu mente debe estar más blanca que mis patas" –el perro agregó, echando un vistazo rápido a sus extremidades referidas.

La lobezna lanzó un chillido de risa

-"Dime, ¿estudias en Colmillo Brillante?"- ahora era el turno de Yui preguntar

Ritsu deja caer una de sus orejas al momento de ladear su cabeza, en duda.

-"¿Colmillo Brillante? –repitió, con las cejas arrugadas mientras trataba de buscar ese nombre en su memoria-. ¿Qué es eso?"

Yui la miró perpleja

-"Ya sabes, Colmillo Brillante es la escuela donde se entrena a todos los carnívoros para la cacería…..y también esta Casco Resistente en donde viven los herbívoros, para aprender a cuidarse"-respondió con duda al decir lo último sobre la otra escuela

Ritsu la observó, intentando repasar lo que había dicho.

-"Me están diciendo –se relamió el hocico en meditación-, ¿que tú vas a una escuela a que te digan cómo atrapar tu comida? y la otra escuela ,a saber cómo huir de nosotros?"

La loba asintió

-"Es una broma, ¿cierto? –al ver que la loba no decía nada, las dudas empezaron a lloverle en la cabeza-. Vaya, eso es lo más loco que he escuchado, ¿cómo se supone que una obtenga su alimento si le van a enseñar a su comida a defenderse?"

-"Mou , yo no fundé la escuela –Yui rodó los ojos pero con diversión-, así es como funciona. Es algo… complicado."

-"Eto, de todas formas, ahora me gustaría irme de aquí pero…..-la loba se quedó callada, no sabía cómo volver ahora"

-"Yo puedo guiarte de vuelta –sonrió Ritsu al ver la cara llena de preocupación de su amiga-, ¡conozco este lugar como las pulgas de mis patas!"

-"¿Y cómo podrías mostrarme el camino si ni siquiera conoces el lugar de dónde vengo?" –inquirió la lobezna inocentemente

-"Um… ¿tiene algo que ver con esas raras vallas, cierto?"

-"Sí… ¡sí! ¿Pero cómo…?" –quiso saber

-"Si en realidad vienes del otro lado y te tienen tan cuidadita como pienso creer –entrecerró las pupilas de color miel, mirando hacia el horizonte detrás de ellas-, lo mejor es que te vayas cuanto antes. Aquí no existen escuelas o maestros que te digan cómo sobrevivir, aquí sólo existimos criaturas salvajes."

Ritsu volvió la vista hacia ella, con la seriedad palpable en esta misma.

-"Y son esas criaturas las que rompen las reglas y se intersecta en territorios enemigos, en busca de alimento."

Dicho aquello dio la media vuelta para empezar a caminar, con Yui detrás suyo; empezando a pensar que aquello explicaba la rareza del sitio.

-"Entonces… ¿esta zona es… inexplorada?"

-"Um, no precisamente, Yui. Las cosas aquí son muy diferentes, si quieres vivir tienes que ser rápida y astuta, no tratar de hacerte la samaritana porque si –miró de reojo a la loba, sonriendo-. No es como si en las noches pudieras ir a dormir y esperar tu cama arreglada… o la cena servida."

-"Tampoco quiere decir que no tengas que cazar."

Ritsu no quiso entrar en detalles ni en una riña con Yui , por lo que optó simplemente en asentir. Después de unos minutos de silencio, se detuvo.

La lobezna la miró confundida

-"Voy a llevarte de regreso –acotó en una sonrisa, dando la media vuelta para verla-. Pero quiero algo a cambio."

Yui la miró, pensando que no debía de haber problema alguno con un simple favor. Después de todo, no es como si volviera a encontrarse otra vez, aunque no era malo estar cerca de ella, más bien era divertido por lo que aceptó.

-"Bien –habló entusiasmada-, ¡porque quiero unirme a tus clases!"

El lobo se quedó quieto por un momento, hasta que mostró una ligera sonrisa en aprobación.

-"¡Claro, podremos ser buenas amigas, Rit-..Ricchan! "

-"Genial, Ricchan he? suena cool ,jaja hasta puedo enseñarte unos trucos."

El lobo tuvo ganas de lanzar un aullido de felicidad al ver el rostro iluminado de Ritsu Tainaka, quien rápidamente se daba la vuelta para correr colina arriba, seguida después por una alegre Yui.

_Sin embargo, por otro lado siendo casi vecinos, a fueras del territorio Colmillos Brillantes, también se encontraban los animales salvajes, carnívoros de razas distintas pero cuyas actitudes eran más bruscas y libres de expresarse sin tener que habitar en una escuela de reglas. Podían vivir en manada y aventurarse en otros rincones que no fuera Aokigahara._

* * *

**Licaón:**Otra manera de designar al perro salvaje africano

Lobezna,lupina es igual a lobo(a)

YUI/UI:lobos

JUN:puma

RITSU:perro salvaje(licaón)

YUMI:leona...(prox. capitulo mas información de ella,espero xD)

Bueno , que tal?,espero que lo hallan disfrutado y halla sido entendible. Tengo duda que me gustaría que me respondieran por un mensaje privado o como quieran :) ,aparte que soy nuevo, no he podido saber todas las reglas que hay aquí(aparte que no soy bueno todavía en ingles -_-U, tengo13), así que me gustaría saber si lo que estoy haciendo es ilegal o no. Si por alguna razón , es ilegal , me haré cargo de eliminar este fic y si no lo es , bueno lo seguiré. En fin,espero sus comentarios y haya sido de su agrado ,pronto haré mi propia historia, por mientras quisiera seguir con esta pero eso dependerá.Se agradece como siempre a **Kida Luna**.Si les gustó, comenten :D


End file.
